


XXX Games

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Series: The Soulless Sam Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Soulless Sam is just how normal Sam always acts, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Growly dirty talk, Hide and Seek but a very raunchy version, Indoor and Outdoor sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Small bit of fluff stuff in with the SMUT, Sooooooooo much dirty talk, Switch is life, Taunting, Top Sam, Use of restraints, bottom gabe, top gabe, very very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Welcome to the XXX Games. In this corner we have the Trickster aka Gabriel the Archangel. This 5’8” slugger is known for his sexy smirk, his honey-brown eyes, and for his very perverted brain. His hobbies include annoying Sam Winchester, making Casa Erotic porn, and sucking on anything he can get into his mouth. In the other corner we have hunter extraordinaire Sam “Soulless” Winchester. This 6’4” giant is known for his L’Oreal shoulder-length brown hair and his proclivity for fucking anything that moves. His hobbies include dying and returning back to life, fornicating with demons or drinking their blood, and always riding shotgun. Now let the games begin!





	XXX Games

* * *

 

 

 

**Want to come over**

**and watch porn**

**on my flat screen**

**mirror?**

- _Unknown_ ** _(probably Gabe)_**

 

* * *

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are?! You know I'm going to find you, Samsquatch!” Gabe grimaced as he walked through the doorway and only saw an empty dining room.

 

“You think you're so damn smart, but I know better. I know every little thought in that fucked-up brain of yours.” Gabe moved quietly to the table and yanked off the tablecloth…empty! He waited a few seconds to see if there were any noises or movements in the room before dropping the cover and walking away.

 

“When I get my hands on you, you're going to be in a world of pain, Sam-I-Am!”

 

Moving into the kitchen, Gabe checked around the fridge, and in all the cupboards. Nothing! Nada! Zilch! Grrrr! That damn hunter was going to be the death of him!

 

So many emotion were churning inside Gabe's gut as he walked into the pantry. Remembering how bendy Sam could be, Gabe ran his hand over every bare shelf no matter how high up. “You're only prolonging the inevitable, Bucko! I'm not giving in till I have your damn neck between my hands.”

 

Gabe knew he was fighting a losing battle but refused to surrender. “Show yourself, Samshine! Or else you're going to be black and blue all over your fuckn' body when I get my hands on you! Every damn inch!”

 

No sound…no movement!

 

“Dammit!”

 

Gabe moved to the living room then and had to contend with a tabby cat purring around his legs hindering his movement…the creature's noises easily giving away his position if Sam was there. He wouldn't even put it past the guy to have placed the damn cat there on purpose for that very reason. “You screwed up by trying to distract me with pussy, Samwise Gamgee! You little shit! Shows what you know! I'm way more into dicks and assholes!”

 

Moving closer to the sofa, he quickly dropped to the floor and roughly swept the seemingly vacant space underneath it with his leg…hoping Sam was under there so he'd whack the guy hard…preferably in the nuts!

 

Nothing!

 

“Dammit, Samsquatch! You're only making me more determined to find you. I'm not leaving till I do! That's a damn promise! You hear me, Bucko?!”

 

There! He heard movement upstairs. “Got him!”

 

Gabe raced up the staircase and headed left…the first door he came to opened to reveal a bedroom. The space had an air of not being lived in, so it was clearly a guest room. So the fact that there was a body-shaped mass under the covers in the center of the bed made Gabe positive it was made by Sam hiding under the blanket.

 

He leapt onto the bed and landed right onto the mound.

 

“Fuck! You little shit!”

 

It was just pillows!

 

“You put these in there on purpose, Samson! I know you did!”

 

A small chuckle sounded…faint but definitely heard.

 

The fucker was close by.

 

And that's when Gabe saw it. A faint anomaly to the shadow on the opposite wall. It should have only been in the shape of the oversized chair in front of it…but there was extra shadowing happening on the one side. Kind of like what would happen if an annoying giant was hiding behind the chair.

 

Gabe pretended to leave the room, but walked very slowly. His mouth curled into a wicked sneer as he quickly turned around and yelled, “Gotcha!”

 

Racing over he pushed the chair aside exposing a stunned Sam Winchester. Gabe's hand grabbing the dick's neck and pinning the asshole to the wall. “You are so going to pay, Samsquatch.”

 

Using his freaky angel strength, Sam's body couldn't move, but that sexy mouth could still smirk…the man still completely insolent, “Yeah, yeah! You're just all talk and no action, Gabriel. We both know it.”

 

“Oh really? No action?” Gabe's other hand moved lower and popped the button and yanked the zipper down on Sam's jeans. As he shoved the denim down the man's long legs, a very hard cock stuck out at Gabe. “Damn, Sammy, you little slut. Do you normally go around without underwear on? Bet it makes all those horny ass-wipes you bend over for very happy. They just got to shove you down some dark alley and you're all ready for their cocks to get shoved into your wanton hole.”

 

Hazel eyes roamed up and down Gabe's still clothed body. “Like you don't want a taste of me too, Short-stack. I see it so clear in your honey-brown eyes. I just know you want to kneel down and take this dick deep into your warm mouth.”

 

“In your dreams, Samsquatch! I have other plans for you.” Gabe kicked the discarded jeans away and then yanked off the man's shirt…leaving Sam stark naked against the dark grey wall. “Mhmm yes, I think you'd make a splendid piece of art for my bedroom wall.”

 

Sam gasped, “You wouldn't?!”

 

Gabe grinned evilly, “Oh, but I would. Now be a good boy, or I'll keep you up there for a week.”

 

Wrapping his hands around the hunter's wrists, Gabriel marched the guy to his bedroom. The deep crimson walls begging for the addition of Sam Winchester's tan flesh.

 

Gabe yanked Sam down against the wall till the hunter was kneeling before him. “Seriously, Sammy, you need to shrink a few feet! You make things much more difficult than they should be, you freakishly tall fucker!” With the guy kneeling Gabe was able to pin those large hands over Sam's head.

 

CLANK!

 

Thick metal cuffs, attached to a chain, closed around the lifted wrists…trapping Sam against the blood-red wall.

 

Gabe walked a few feet away and pulled on a metal chain causing the hunter's dangling body to slide upward. The man's naked flesh was now a foot off the ground.

 

Honey-brown eyes roamed over the new sculpture. “Yes, I think you're just what the wall needed.” He moved over to the king-sized bed, which was covered in black silk, and laid down onto it. “Now I'm going to make you watch me jerk off…just because I know it will piss you off! And ohhhhh, Sammy, how I love to piss…you…off!”

 

“You're such a big bag of dicks, Gabriel!” Sam yelled while struggling against the thick cuffs trying to get free.

 

“Those restraints are vintage from Alcatraz Prison so don't think you can actually escape, Samshine!” Gabe's snarky gaze latched onto Sam's angry hazel eyes while the zipper on his jeans was slowly lowered. He unhitched the button then and shoved the black denim, and the underwear down his legs.

 

Soon both landed on the floor along with his discarded shoes…his white button-down shirt coming off next. So now it was just a naked archangel on the large bed surrounded by black silk. Gabe's hand sliding down his chest to grab his hard cock.

 

He saw Sam's tongue push out and lick those pink lips. “Oh, does Mr. Winchester like what he sees? Do those wet lips want to be wrapped around this thick, angelic dick?”

 

Sam sneered, “F…fuck no! Never!”

 

“Sure, sure. Your mouth says one thing, but your dick is saying something else altogether. Look how stiff it is watching my hand stroking my cock.” Gabe's fingers firmly tugging on his flesh and curling it back towards his chest. The wet cock head dripping precum onto his stomach.

 

“Mhmm, I bet you can't even take a cock this size in that tiny mouth.” Gabriel taunted, “You're probably just a tall twink who gags on two inches let alone eight.”

 

Sam glared, “That isn't what Castiel said when I woke him up one night with my mouth around his “angelic” cock. I had him screaming my name as I deep-throated the sexy fucker. The man was moaning so loud that it almost woke Dean up.”

 

Gabe sneered, “You fuckn' little whore!” His hand pistoning up and down on his cock. A line of precum running down the back of his hand. “So you liked your face shoved into my brother's black pubes. I bet in reality, his tiny dick was barely able to get past your lips let alone into your throat.”

 

A dark-brown eyebrow arched upward, “You wish, Gabriel. Cass' dick makes your little fella there look like a lollipop stick”

 

Gabe grunted, his back arching as an orgasm hit and cum sprayed everywhere. When he was able to move he lifted his one hand to his chest and scooped up all the splatters of the cum he could find.

 

He got off the bed then and moved over to the dangling giant…lowering the hunter till Sam's feet once more touched the floor. Then with his non-messy hand, he reached up and firmly grasped Sam's jaw…prying open the man's mouth. The messy cum-coated fingers shoved into the hunter's warm orifice, “Suck it, Sam-I-Am!”

 

A moan left Sam's mouth as the man did just that. A grin spread ear-to-ear on Gabe's face, “You did so well, Samsquatch. I didn't even last five minutes this time.”

 

Sam sucked harder on his husband's fingers till each digit was spotless. Gabe took them out and then lifted up on tiptoes while Sam leaned down to start a deep, delicious kiss.

 

Ten minutes later when their lips finally parted, Sam grinned down at the sexy short angel, “You do know if I hadn't chuckled you'd still be chasing me.”

 

“Bullshit, Bucko! I was closing in on you and would have caught you quickly.”

 

“Prove it!” Sam leaned down and nipped Gabe's lower lip.

 

CLANK!

 

The cuffs were opened, and Sam's arms dropped down.

 

Gabe smirked, “Run, Forrest, run!”

 

Sam's boisterous laughter trailed behind the tall man's disappearing body.

 

Gabe slowly got redressed…brushing away the dust from his jeans. As he made his way out of their bedroom, he leaned over the railing and yelled out, “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

A wicked grin stretched across his face. Fuck how he loved their play time…Sam being just as perverted as Gabe himself.

 

As he walked down the stairs and started searching for his hidden husband, Gabriel's cock was rock hard and ready for the moment he re-caught the bugger. This time he was just going to bend the sexy hunter over and stuff that ass good. “I know you're out there, Samsquatch! When I get my hands on you…you're going to be screaming my name and begging for release.”

 

He walked into the den and moved around the desk to check underneath it.

 

Nothing!

 

Dammit! He had really hoped Sam would have been under there so he could bend the fucker over the desk and make a memo in his hubby's ass.

 

After checking around the bookshelves, Gabe moved to the living room and picked up their cat. “Where's your other master, Sugar-pop? Hmm?”

 

The cat just looked at him with disdain. It had seen way too many perverted hide and seek moments during its nine lives. Gabe kissed its head before gently placing it back on the carpet. He jokingly said, “If you see him, meow for me.”

 

The cat just turned over and started licking its paws.

 

Twenty minutes later, though, Gabe wasn't feeling very playful.

 

No…in fact, he was fuming!

 

Sam was either hiding very well or wasn't in the damn house.

 

Gabe went to the front door and walked down the porch steps. The dark, star-filled sky making it hard to see. “That fucker is probably hiding out here…cheating so I won't find him.”

 

Living in downtown Lawrence meant their house was one of many. And between the houses were these small walkways or alleys. Gabe peered into the dark space but didn't see any movement.

 

No Sam inside or out! That only left the garage at the back of the house. To get there, Gabe started down the darkened alley.

 

He was just three steps in when he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the brick wall of their house. Familiar lips pressed against his ear, “Funny meeting you here, ass-wipe!”

 

Gabe felt his jeans and underwear get pushed down in the back…exposing his ass. “I'm going to tell Chuck on you, Sammy! How dare you do this to me?!”

 

Sam's laughter rumbled down Gabe's neck, “Always running to your daddy. Well, I don't think he is going to do anything, Gabriel. I have him wrapped around my…finger.”

 

A hard cock pressed into Gabe's ass crack. The precum dripping from Sam's cock rubbing into the puckered hole. “Chucky likes watching when I push Lucifer down on all fours and have my wicked way with your brother's sexy ass.”

 

In shoved Samson's cock into his husband's tight hole. Gabe groaned…the angel's face warm against the cold brick wall.

 

Sam's grinning lips pressed against Gabriel's shoulder as the thick cock bottomed out inside. “Mhmm, so tight! Just the same thing your dear-old dad heard me say to Lucifer as I fucked him senseless.”

 

Gabe started panting as his clothes-covered cock was rubbed into the rough brick wall. “You're such a liar, Sam-I-Am. Everyone knows you're Luci's twinky plaything. My big bro always said you'd do…anything…for a piece of his devil dick and lick of his hell hole. We all know you'd so be the bottom, Sammy. So it was probably Chuck watching you on all fours taking it up the ass from Luci.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Sam's cock pounded away into Gabe's stretched hole. “Oh no, no, my sexy winged-bitch. I'm very sure what I did and didn't do. Lucifer's hands were on the ground and his butt was up in the air so I could stand behind his perfect ass and slam into the devilishly-tight hole.”

 

Gabe whimpered as Sam's thrusts kept pressing his cock against the wall over and over.

 

“Mhmm yeah, my slutty archangel likes being used and abused by me.” Sam nipped and sucked some hickies across Gabe's shoulder blades. “Oh, and that's also what I said to your older brother as my dick made the sexy fucker moan and beg for more.”

 

“Oh fuck, oh shit!” Gabe slumped against the brick wall as an orgasm ripped through his pinned body. The cum making a mess of his jeans.

 

Sam's hands moved down to Gabe's hips and frantically started thrusting till warm, gooey cum soon shot deep into the now gaping hole. Sam's arms wrapped around his husband then as the spent cock slide out of the angel's messy ass.

 

“Come on, Mr. Winchester, let's go back to bed.” Sam said placing a kiss on Gabe's mouth and as a hand slapped the short-stack's butt. Hand-in-hand, they walked back into their house and up to their black-silk covered bed.

 

“Best anniversary ever!” Sam murmured against Gabe's nape as their bodies spooned together over the silky fabric...avoiding the few wet spots left over from Gabriel's earlier wanking.

 

Turning in his husband's arms so they were now eye to eye, Gabe placed a kiss on the tall fucker's lips. “Mhmm. I do so love how well suited we are for each other, Samsquatch. Who knew all those years ago when we met at Crawford Hall that we'd end up together?”

 

Sam made quick work of removing the messed-up clothes from Gabriel's body. “So glad you didn't really die that day when my brother ganked you with the wooden stake, and that you had the balls to start chasing me till I agreed to go out with you.”

 

A growl left Gabriel's lips. “Hell yes! And I'll keep chasing you, Samsquatch…well, unless you catch me first.”

 

An evil grin stretched across his husband's face after Gabe spoke.

 

SWOSH!

 

And just like that Sam hopped off the bed and raced out of the room.

 

Gabe let out a groan as he trudged off the bed, “This is the last round, Sammy!”

 

He only grabbed his underwear this time before racing out of the room to find his man again. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

 

THE END…shhh be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting a Samsquatch!

 

 

 


End file.
